


Truth or Dare?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty little game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

“Truth or Dare?” The simple challenge of the words set my world alight, and I couldn't admit my weakness to him. My knees quivered and I fought, with success, to keep my voice steady. I pronounced evenly, “Dare” throwing the gauntlet back in his face.  
Spencer and I had been teasing each other with my number one childhood game for forty-five minutes. He asked prying questions and I answered the questions with only a grain of honestly, burrowing the other reality within my consciousness. I handed out the dares good-naturedly. They were frivolous tasks that he underwent with a merry attitude. When his eyes caught mine with a naughty smirk, I knew that I was hooked. He was designed after the gods, I thought appreciatively. His predatory manner, sculpted features, and those brilliant pearls of teeth that are slightly pointed; they forced me to admit my growing attraction. This whole night that we have spent together has seemed to grow in tension until this black glittering moment appears in all of its glory. I gently suck my bottom lip under my teeth, biting down reflexively and cagily wait for the inescapable.  
Without pausing, he hooked his finger gesturing me toward him, and I leaned forward until his lips were resting against my ear. His mouth traces the contour of my jaw in such a way that I think I was spontaneously combust, and ooze all over the dark chocolately wood of my living room floor. My face blossomed with a heat that spread outward from my cheeks. I prayed to the gods above that he doesn't notice what his steady, mint infused breath is causing to react in my body. His cool fingers twine themselves in my dark curls of my hair and pull fiercely, hard enough to make me yelp.  
“Shhhh… It’s alright. I’m not trying to hurt you.” He soothed with a voice that was richer than his honey colored eyes. Yet his eyes betrayed a darker sense of amusement, one that viewed my discomfort with fascination. He stares into my eyes with an intensity that makes me shiver. Eying the way my jeans snuggle onto my body, my tee-shirt that Josh bought for me when I was still living at home, and the little dog collar that I had developed an obsession with; Spencer chuckled the way a child does when they know that the toy they want is in their grasp. He has me in a position that no one has ever been able to claim. For once, I have allowed myself to be one upped, or bested. I was a conquest, because I actually participated in the hunting game as a prey.  
“I dare you to trust me,” Spencer whispered in a gravelly voice much different from the one he was using before. I cocked my head to the side and thought for a moment. Did I trust him? Was I even capable on trusting a person after deceiving as many people as I had? Nodding my head a fraction of an inch, I indicate that I am consenting.  
Nevertheless, my silvery eyes continue to stay plastered open; I wanted to watch Spencer while he did to me what he planned to. My heart was hammering out a jig, and my adrenaline was pumping through my blood like a race horse. Spencer takes the back of my neck with a thick, solid hand and he places silky feather light kisses against my forehead. He bestows kisses down my hairline to below my earlobe, and then down the slippery slope of my neck. Yet, he resolutely refuses to kiss my mouth. It was a fact that stung slightly like a minuscule bumble bee buzzing around my consciousness. His hands roamed across my shoulder blades and slip down my back but I manage to push him off gently. He sighed softly through his nose. I frowned slightly at him, my bottom lip jutting out as if to force attention to its kiss less surface; but then the events of the last few moments ran across my minds and I found myself giggling delicately.  
“It’s my turn to dare you, love” I state blithely, but he shakes his head.  
“Nope, not yet it isn't. I’m not finished with you, Alexander” he murmurs and gracefully slides me into his lap twining my long limbs around his neck and waist. Light, lustful flames lick down my belly and work their way until they settle lowly in my groin area. Leaning forward, I place an innocent little kiss against the tip of his nose. I bring one hand to grasp the hair at the nape of his neck and bring face closer and closer to mine. I press my forehead against his, and waver with my lips just millimeters away from his mouth. This time when he sighed in sounded like a pleading sound, as if he would devour me like a beast if I surrendered myself to him.  
And I did. I surrendered. Pressing my lips against his unsteadily, I give him my whole self.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work! Please, please, please comment and leave suggestions. :D More chapters to come, if you like this story.


End file.
